1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment for physical therapy, rehabilitation and exercise, and more specifically to novel apparatus and methods for use by a person to exercise specific muscle groups and/or associated tendons and ligaments.
2. Background
Treatment and recovery from accidents or injuries often requires strengthening particular muscles and connective tissues through exercise. Many specialized exercises have been developed to strengthen particular muscles and connective tissues. Some of these exercises require a physical therapist or other person present to assist during the exercise. In addition, some exercises require a particular exercise machine or device which is typically only found or available at physical therapy clinics. A need therefore exists for an appropriate exercise device for use by the patient in his home, outside the clinical setting, unaided by another person.
Rehabilitation of particular skeletal or soft tissue injuries is facilitated by a structured and supervised strengthening, stretching, and range of motion exercise program. Rehabilitation is most effective when the exercise program can be periodically performed by the patient on a frequent basis. Patient participation in the exercise program is usually increased if the patient can perform the exercises within the framework of his or her daily activities without the necessity of traveling to a special facility for ongoing supervision or specialized equipment. Thus, exercise programs are desirable which can be performed in the home or the workplace with safe, simple, and inexpensive equipment once the supervising physician or therapist has adequately structured and demonstrated the exercise program to the patient.
Exercise or physical therapy equipment for personal use can be large and very expensive. This type of equipment, usually for strengthening exercises, may require a significant amount of floor space and storage space. Moreover, it is not always portable. Other types of equipment, such as gentle strengthening or stretching equipment, are designed to be compact, portable and inexpensive. However, this type of equipment typically utilizes uncomfortable hard plastic handles and cords which may pinch the body or cause bruises by diminishing blood circulation. An inexpensive, portable, comfortable exercise device is needed.
There are numerous existing exercise and/or rehabilitative devices and systems known in the prior art. In particular, it is common for exercise and/or rehabilitative systems to use elastic resistance to apply force to target muscle groups.
Additionally, many elastically resistant exercise and/or rehabilitative systems utilize fixed points of attachment to the patient""s body. Still other elastically resistant exercise and/or rehabilitative systems are crudely adaptable such that they can be attached to more than one part of the patient""s body.
Moreover, these systems range from mechanical fixed position equipment to lightweight portable devices. The more complex fixed mechanical devices generally satisfy the full clinical exercise requirements, but seldom satisfy the need for inexpensive, lightweight systems that can be used by an unaided patient. Conversely, the current available inexpensive and lightweight systems designed for use by the unaided patient are not capable of providing the full range of clinical exercise requirements.
Many systems have attempted to satisfy the need for systems that an unaided patient can use and that can be attached to various points on the patient""s body in order to exercise various target muscle groups and provide the full range of clinical exercise requirements. One such system is U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,846, issued May 2, 1972 to Walter J. Kanicki. Therein is disclosed a device containing two straps that anchor around the desired part of the patient""s body and a third strap positioned between the two anchoring straps, that attaches to an elastic member which is in turn anchored to a fixed object. The third strap is also attached to a pad which is designed to protect the patient""s body from the forces exerted by the elastic. There are some disadvantages to this type of a system. For example, to transfer the device to another part of the same appendage, the patient must release the two attaching straps, reposition and reattach the device in the desired location. In order to transfer the device to another part of the body not on the same appendage, the patient must release the two anchoring straps and then step out of the third strap which is attached to the elastic, and repeat this procedure in reverse on the desired body part. Additionally, this device is incapable of attaching to various critical portions of the patient""s body.
Additionally, since this device utilizes a single strand of elastic material, it allows for torsional concentric force application during exercise, thus creating the potential that the patient""s body part will rotate and defeat the hoped for advantage of the exercise. Further, because of the limited attachment points to the patient""s body, there is an inadequate loading point displacement when force is applied during exercise. Moreover, because of the limited attachment points there is a greater risk of abrasion and discomfort during exercise.
A shortcoming from a clinical perspective is that, because of the inexact attaching procedure, it is not possible for the patient, exercising by himself or herself, to target the exact and necessary muscles for an adequate rehabilitation and/or exercise program. Therefore, this system does not appear to provide the full range of necessary clinical exercises.
Another relevant reference is U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,129, issued on Mar. 31, 1992 to E. Illene Porter and Stephen R. Spencer. Therein is disclosed an elastically resistant exercising device that attaches through a series of straps directly and solely to the patient""s foot for the purpose of exercising and strengthening the forward lower leg musculature. The elastic portion of this device consists of a single elastic tube attached to the bottom and anterior portion of the foot allowing the patient to apply force as the foot is rotated upward in the vertical plane.
This device appears to be adequate for its intended use, but it may be limited in its scope and application. It can only be attached to the patient""s foot and its only practical application is in exercising and strengthening the forward musculature of the lower leg. Additionally, the fact that this device utilizes a single elastic tube allows the foot to rotate out of alignment during the exercise making the exercise and strengthening of specific muscles difficult.
Other references that employ elastically resistant systems are U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,683, issued on Jan. 11, 1994 to Chester Wilkins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,494, issued on Jun. 7, 1994 to Krikor Santighian; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,373, issued on Sep. 6, 1994 to Allison K. Green; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,698, issued on Feb. 16, 1993 to Bradley R. Mason and Jeffrey T. Mason; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,601, issued on Dec. 1, 1992 to John F. Frappier and assigned to Red River Valley Sports Medicine Institute, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The foregoing prior art does not appear to provide an inexpensive, lightweight system that can be used by an unaided patient that also provides for the full range of clinical exercise requirements. In addition, the prior art does not appear to utilize a system that allows the patient to anchor the exercising system to a scientifically predetermined anatomical position in order to specifically isolate and exercise both general and specific muscle groups for prophylactic or rehabilitative purposes. Moreover, it appears that the prior art does not allow a patient to follow a precise sequence of exercises prescribed by a physician or physical therapist by attaching the exercise system to specific sites on the patient""s body in order to best serve the patient""s particular prophylactic or rehabilitative needs.
Additionally, the prior art does not appear to utilize a form-fitting elastic cotton stocking, sleeve or head band that provides better resistance to loading point displacement and less abrasive action at the point of resistance loading.
Therefore, there remains a distinct need in the prior art for an inexpensive, lightweight system that can be used by an unaided patient that also provides for the full range of clinical exercise requirements. Additionally, there remains a distinct need in the prior art for a system that allows the patient to anchor the exercising system to a scientifically predetermined anatomical position in order to specifically isolate and exercise both general and specific muscle groups for prophylactic or rehabilitative purposes. Moreover, there remains a distinct need in the prior art for a system that allows a patient to follow a precise sequence of exercises prescribed by a physician or physical therapist by attaching the exercise system to specific predetermined sites on the patient""s body in order to best serve the patient""s particular prophylactic or rehabilitative needs. Finally, there remains a distinct need in the prior art for a form fitting elastic cotton stocking, sleeve or head band that provides better resistance to loading point displacement and less abrasive action at the point of resistance loading.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel apparatus and methods for use by a person to exercise specific muscle groups and/or associated tendons and ligaments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, lightweight apparatus that can be used by an unaided patient that also provides for the full range of clinical exercise requirements.
Further, it is also an object to provide an apparatus that allows the patient to anchor the exercising system to a scientifically predetermined anatomical position in order to specifically isolate and exercise both general and specific muscle groups for prophylactic or rehabilitative purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that allows a patient to follow a precise sequence of exercises prescribed by a physician or physical therapist by attaching the exercise system to specific predetermined sites on the patient""s body in order to best serve the patient""s particular prophylactic or rehabilitative needs.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide for a form-fitting elastic cotton stocking, sleeve or head band described as a body part encompassing envelope that provides better resistance to loading point displacement and less abrasive action at the point of resistance loading.
Consistent with the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the embodiments as embodied and broadly described herein, an exercise apparatus for exercising a body part is disclosed as including an attachment structure and a resistance member. The attachment structure is adapted for placement on the body part that is to be exercised. In addition, the attachment structure includes a number of fasteners positioned at different locations on the attachment structure. The resistance member provides resistance for exercising the body part. The resistance member has a first end and a second end. A resistance member fastener is located proximate the first end of the resistance member and is capable of fastening to at least one of the fasteners located on the attachment structure. Moreover, the resistance member includes an anchor for removably attaching the second end of the resistance member to an anchor point. An apparatus for exercising a body part may also include a plurality of identifications on the attachment structure for the plurality of fasteners.
A method practiced in accordance with embodiments herein may include the steps of obtaining an apparatus for exercising the body part, placing an attachment structure on the body part, attaching a first end of a resistance member to a specific fastener of the plurality of fasteners, wherein the specific fastener was chosen by a user based on a specific exercise purpose, attaching a second end of the resistance member to an anchor point, and repetitiously moving the body part such that the resistance member provides resistance to achieve the specific exercise purpose.
The presently preferred embodiment comprises a body part encompassing envelope, such as an elastic material stocking, sleeve or head band, each having a plurality of location designators. Each location designator comprises a number, or other similar identifier such as a letter, and the first half of a hook-and-fastener temporary securing system generally represented as a numbered fixator.
The presently preferred embodiment also includes a flexible, elastic, elongated member formed of rubber, surgical tubing or equivalent elastomeric material, with first and second ends, the first end including the second half of the hook-and-fastener temporary securing system. The second end of the elastic member is designed for secure attachment to the third component which is an anchor for temporarily affixing the apparatus in a predetermined position. More specifically, the anchor is described as a length of tubing, rubber banding, or other elastomeric material, that loops through a portion of the anchor. The anchor preferably includes a semi-flexible portion, which conveniently may be affixed in a secure position by wedging it between a door and a doorjamb.
In use, the patient engages the presently preferred embodiment as follows. First, the patient places either the stocking, sleeve or headband over the appropriate portion of his or her body. Second, the patient then places the anchoring component securely in a door-jamb, or equivalent anchor. Third, the patient attaches the hook and loop fixator such as the type marketed under the trademark VELCRO on the stocking, sleeve or headband in a position corresponding with the exercise to be performed. Finally the patient performs the exercise movement by repeatedly increasing and decreasing resistance against a body part and muscle group.